


Caring

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Midwife always was caring about othersAnd even with her new life, she shows some kind of affections to the ones who fall in her trap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Caring

Deepnest was probably the most oppressive place of Hallownest. Little light. Little space to breathe. A lot of enemies, everywhere, all the time. It was overwhelming for any normal bug wandering around. So seeing a gentle face in the place was always something bugs wanted to trust immediately. 

Midwife was lovely to others. Patient. Kind. Welcoming. Giving a lot of advices. She was probably the most reassuring person in the place. Yet, it was strange to see that no one ever talked of her outside of the deepnest. Probably because most bugs died before reaching an exit, destroyed by numerous husks crawling around. 

"My my, are you perhaps lost, dear ? It is quite rare to see visitors down here, I must say I'm impressed to say that you've made it this far." 

A clear voice was something no one expected in such place. Especially explorers that knew about how the infection worked. 

"Waaah ?! Who ... Who are you ?! Where are you ?!"

"I'm right here, little one."

Seeing her body getting out of the walls was always pretty impressive. She was stuck for years in this position. Falling rocks blocked any kind of way for her to get out, yet she never was complaining about her fate. After all, she could help visitors that were to be lost in the place. Always a big smile carved on her mask, slow movements and a particularly gentle voice to reassure the lost ones. She kept theses from her work in the royal family of the weavers. Taking care of hatchlings, helping them with every little danger they faced, giving them any advice she could have thought of ... That was her way of being. 

"You must be so confused, so lost ... Deepnest is a very scary place. I hope with all of my heart your journey wasn't too painful."

"I ... Well I wouldn't say that it was very enjoyable. Everything here is just ... Too much."

"How sad ... Would you need any kind of help ? I am not able to follow you, but perhaps a few advices wouldn't be so bad, mmh ?"

"Help ? Oh dear Wyrm yes ... I've had enough of this darn place ! I just want to get out of there !! I won't take it anymore !!"

"Poor little creature ... Please, tell me about all of your troubles. It might not help as much as advices yet getting it all out will certainly make you feel better."

"Well... Urgh, why not. At least I'll have someone to listen."

Midwife was always someone to listen more than talk. Her mission was mostly to follow orders and even if she gave advices, she mostly wanted to hear about the troubles the others had. It was her way of learning as much informations as she could to take better care of people. 

"I see, I see ... You've sure faced a lot lately, poor thing ..."

"Yeah ... I really hope it'll end soon. But with someone to help me, I'm sure it'll be over a lot quicker."

"It shall be over soon, yes, yes. You should rest little one. Safe places are rare and being able to sleep is something that should be prioritized. You will learn much faster with your head clean."

"I ... I guess you're right. Thank very much for everything."

"It's my pleasure, dear."

The bug closed its eyes. Midwife smiled. A defenseless and restless body was always much easier to deal with. A quick claw attack. A muffled scream. A bite. 

And pure silence. 

If midwife had kept everything she was before, it wasn't for the sale reasons. And behind her mask were still bloodstains from her last victim. Slowly appreciating her new meal, she hummed a little lullaby she used so sing to the weavelings she took care of. 

"See little one ? It told you it would end quickly."

**Author's Note:**

> I never noticed that there is like no fic focusing on midwife ? Well not that I'm complaining about it but still   
> This was part of an art trade, not sure how good I did but I tried xD


End file.
